


APH【立露】在暑假之前

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU校园，没什么意义的肉，双方都是未成年人应该没什么关系吧





	APH【立露】在暑假之前

回到学校的时候走廊上已经空无一人了。但夏日才刚开始，太阳落得晚，现在看起来倒像是一两点的午后。在蝉声和反射着刺眼日光的白墙之间走着，他想起朋友对他说的话，有些不自在的看了看周围，继续向前。

上周，布告栏里的关于他获奖的祝贺状被偷偷撕掉了，他们都说这是有人在嫉妒他。又有谁不嫉妒呢？他所有的科目都名列前茅，名字印在保送名单上，就算只要凑足出席率就能完美的毕业却还是坚持每天来学校。平日里待人友善，从不自傲，行事低调，几乎全校的人，包括老师都只能把他的名字和优异的成绩联系起来，却对他本人没什么特别深刻的印象。

连那张祝贺状上的照片都在他的要求下，被印得小且极为的模糊。

应该不会有人嫉妒到会对自己做什么吧？他这样想着，在走过一间教室的时候稍微停留了几秒，那扇门立即打开了，有人将他拉了进去，摁在课桌上。

他不意外。事实上，他对和自己一起回家的两个朋友说谎，说自己忘带了练习册要回来拿，但真正的目的是为了这件事，他眨了眨绿色的眼睛，同抓着他胳膊的男生接吻。

在接触到对方熟悉而柔软的舌头的时候，他看了眼没有一丝云彩的湛蓝天空。那两个什么都不知道的朋友可能还在校门口的车站长椅上等着自己，而他却在仔细的解着衬衫纽扣，将手伸入眼前男生的衣服最里面，触摸这具汗津津的身体。

他想，朋友很快就会腻味然后自己跑掉的，他不担心他们，他需要把心思放在眼前的人身上。在不断深入彼此的口腔之后，他的双眼只注视着面前的人，感觉他在自己的抚摸下颤抖的嘴唇和逐渐加重的呼吸。他看着他睁开眼睛，用同样带着欲望的视线凝视自己。

谁都不知道这件事是怎么发生的。可能是他在经过这间教室的时候多看了靠在窗边睡觉的他几眼；可能是在他上体育课的时候正好躲在他教室下的阴影里偷懒；也可能是那个雨天他们一起困在校门口，淋湿的白色衬衫透出的皮肤颜色同时点燃了两颗年轻躁动的心。

这也不是什么重要的事了，他忘记了他们的第一次是在哪里，厕所或者是最偏僻的实验准备室里。他只记得那短暂的体验太过美妙，黏糊糊的体液融合在一起，陌生的精液味道和体味，手掌下健康富有弹性的肉体，从未体验过的柔软内部……自身的快感以及对方高潮的样子让他沉迷，像任何初识情欲的年轻人，他们很快就有了第二次，第三次……直到今天，这无人知晓的秘密活动已经持续了半年。

对方脱掉了上衣，在他亲吻脖子和锁骨的时候发出不满足的喘息。他乐于看到另一个人向自己索求，这似乎是平时循规蹈矩生活的一个突破点，只有这样才能发泄出他隐藏在平静下的情绪。他抚摸早已熟悉的身体，从胸前的凸起一直到腰后面的凹陷处，细致的一步步深入，让对方不由得的催促他快些。

这双紫色的眼睛已经被渴望充满，他想没人会看过这样的他，只有自己，看到了他射精时拧起的眉头，微张的嘴唇和几乎听不到的颤音，并且完全占有了他。

除了长得比较高大，对方不是个出众的学生。当他无声无息的走过，不经意中丢下一个纸团的时候，没人会意识到这是一个讯号。就连自己身边的最亲密的朋友也只会当他捡起来是要去扔掉，而不是为了确认纸上的讯息。

这种隐秘的感觉让他更为痴迷，在多种因素相互的作用下，他的情绪越来越饱满。终于在对方闭上眼睛，轻咬着嘴唇张开腿的时候，那感觉达到了顶点。他加重力道，更加粗野的亲吻他，用出的力气使得他们身下的课桌往后猛退，在刺耳的摩擦声中撞上了后面的桌子。

于是他顺势将他推到在合在一起的两张桌子上，看着两条岔开的双腿，急促起伏的胸膛。那张脸在阴影中，过于白皙的身体暴露在阳光下，太阳开始下山，将赤裸的皮肤染成了橙红色。窗户大开着，从那里吹来柔和的风，飘动的浅蓝窗帘带起巨大的阴影，薄薄的灰蓝色漂浮在他们之间。远处操场上传来田径队训练中的加油声，除此之外，只有两人巨大的心跳声。

突然之间，他的呼吸不再规律，就像他伸进对方的裤子里的手指一样急促。他想要尽快的进去，但对方却箍着他的脖子要求更多的亲吻。在慌乱之中，他一下子伸了两根手指进去，强烈的刺激让对方就快要叫出声来，而这时，安静的走廊上传来了说话的声音。

他觉得对方猛地僵硬了，这是当然的，没人希望在这种情况下被人看到，特别是在学校里。可是他的手指并不准备停下来，那里和往常一样，温热，柔软，却又是干涩紧闭的。他们都没有专业润滑的东西，在学校也不方便带着安全套什么的，唯一的工具是他藏在书包里的护手膏。

这会儿他们都不敢动，生怕弄出什么声响。他却觉得自己手指所在的内部开始收缩，躺在桌上的人虽然皱着眉头，却依然享受紧张带来的快感。那表情让他无法忍耐，小心的抽动了几下之后，他退出来，改用舌头完成手指的工作。

这令对方有些抗拒，但那也是在一开始。当他阻止了他的反抗，在走廊上的声音逐渐接近的同时脱掉他的裤子，亲吻那个隐秘的地方的时候，他也只是发出了沉闷的呼吸声。这温柔的进攻很快打败了身下的人，他能感觉脑袋两边的大腿开始发颤，面前的小腹绷得紧紧的，代表欲望的东西挺直了，在自己的手下微微跳动着。

走过来的是两个女生，她们嬉笑的声音在走廊上回荡，但他这会儿却好像听不到了。他正专心致志的从后往前，吸吮火热的凹陷处，再往上，从沉甸甸的囊袋一直到高高翘起的欲望。他轻轻的撕咬下腹，侧腰，最后又回到大腿的内侧，不断的留下属于自己的印记。而身下的人，闭着眼睛，用颤抖的长睫毛表示他享受着甜蜜的折磨。那张脸看起来是平静的，但从欲望顶端冒出来的透明水珠和夹得越来越紧的双腿提示着折磨的制造者，他就要达到顶峰了。

现在还不行。

他用眼神告诉他，并且立即停止了刺激，握住欲望的根部，一直等到走廊上的声音完全消失，才站起来，将对方的腿分得更开。他抓住对方的腰，小声安慰的同时，进入了被自己捣得足够柔软的入口。几乎就在埋进去的同时，对方射精了，那种知道自己被侵入的感觉超过生理上的刺激，让对方控制不住浑身颤抖。他就看着身下的人，在压抑的呻吟中，毫无遮拦地，一波一波的射出白色液体。

在他眼中，这些充满腥味的体液像在用慢镜头播放着一样，缓慢的落下，在平坦结实的腹肌上汇成大块的圆点，然后顺着线条优美的侧腰滑下，消失在身下的校服衬衫中。他望向他，那双一直紧闭着的眼睛睁开了一点，他多么喜爱这种高潮带来的曲线，这双弯弯的，半闭着的眼睛，正透出满是水汽的紫色。

同时他又感觉到自己进入的那个地方在无序的抽动着。这具紧绷着的身体突然放松了下来，完全的向自己打开了。他趁着这绝美的时机，开始由慢至快的抽动，不出所料的，在高潮之后意识尚未清晰的这段时间里，身下的人发出了几下甜腻的叫声。虽然他很快就扭过头，咬住了手背，藏起了自己的表情和声音。

但这已经足够撩起他的欲望了，他想要更加用力更加的迅速的摩擦彼此滚烫的黏膜，让他无法克制的大叫，让内部不停歇的痉挛，让他再次到达高潮。但口水的润滑效果毕竟有限，他只能小心的抽动着，在经过敏感的部分时狡猾的扭动一下。

他没有带上往常用来润滑的护手霜，因为冬天已经过去，谁还会带着那种东西——就算是在最冷的时候，朋友在他包里翻出这种女生用的东西后，还是大大的笑话了他一番。所以现在，他们的交合变得愈加困难，但也更加的刺激。每一次的进入在最大程度的扩展着肠壁，在黏膜上留下粗糙的触感，虽然有些许的疼痛，但更多的是刺激。特别是抽出来的时候，他能清晰的感觉到对方的内部是多么强烈的挽留着自己，令他无法控制的再次用力刺入。

在一次次的挤入再抽出之后，他们的配合终于完美了，干涩逐渐消失，取而代之的是粘腻和火热的快感。他开始在深深的进入后快速的抽插，而对方在这种强烈的刺激之下，急促的呼气起来。他看到那双眼睛睁开了，茫然的看着变成了橙红色的天空。他突然想吻他，于是弯下腰，这突然的举动让他进入到了前所未有的深度。对方哼了一声，又闭上了眼睛，在紧密的结合中扭动起自己的腰，像是在祈求他给予得更多。

于是他满足了他，抓住他的双腿，用力的晃动起来。汗水自鼻尖滴落，在如此剧烈的动作中，他的后背很快就湿了。但那热气似乎不是来自于空气，更热的是跳动着的心脏。这砰砰声让他觉得自己快要不能呼吸，快感像冰凉的出手，攀附在他的背脊上，往脊柱内部渗去。对方的感觉也是如此，他紧紧的抓着摇动着的课桌的边缘，嘴唇微张却没有发出任何呻吟。脖子被昂起的头拉出一条优美的线，喉结随着撞击上下翻动。

他听到自己沉重的呼吸声，眼前的一切被汗水模糊成几片橙色和蓝色的影子。在几下迅速的抽动之后，他也在对方的身体里释放了出来。但这远远不够，趁着自己的东西尚未软下来的时候，他继续运动着。那几下缓慢的搅动似乎给对方带来了另一种高潮，他将自己抽出来的时候，身下的人尚未恢复，依旧保持着原来的动作——双手箍紧着自己的腿，呼吸混乱，出神的看着天空。

操场上的田径队完成了训练，从远远的地方穿了互相道别的声音，但很快就消失了，周围终于变得一点声音都没有了。在这种短暂的静谧之中，他看着他起伏的身体，大腿间不知是汗水还是什么的透明液体随着呼吸闪着光。中间那尚未完全闭合的入口露出了深红色的内部，似乎还在抽搐着。

他被这景色吸引，不由自主伸出一根手指去触摸。在被侵犯了那么久之后，那里柔软得出乎意料，他想着自己的精液依旧留在那里，在如此之深的内部，又觉得自己有了感觉。他想将手指伸进去，想看着它抽出来时黏上精液和肠液的样子。但是对方坐了起来，飞快的穿上了裤子和上衣。

他们什么都没说，就像之前的那好几次一样。他把课桌弄干净放好，而对方穿上鞋子就头也不回的走了。他曾想开口问他们究竟算是什么关系，但看对方对待自己的样子，就像对待一个帮忙释放欲望的工具。

还是不要从对方的嘴里听到‘炮友’那么刺耳的词来得好。他拿出手机看了一眼时间，有一条来自朋友的短讯，写着他们在学校附近的快餐店等他。距离收到的时间才过去二十分钟，他想现在过去的话，正好能和他们一起回去。于是捡起扔在地上的书包跑了出去。

走了几步之后，他明显的发觉手里的书包不是自己的，它重了很多而且还有一个从没见过的破损。学校的书包是统一发放的，时常有拿错的事件发生。于是他停下来，在校门口的花坛边打开以作确认。

那的确不是他的书包，里面的书是二年级的，还有一张被裁掉了一个方块的纸。他抽出看了看，发现是自己那张被撕掉的祝贺状，缺少的那一块，正是自己的照片。他已经知道这是谁的书包了，但好奇让他停不下手，他拿出铅笔盒，带着些许期待的打开，然后果不其然的看到自己的照片躺在那里。

他觉得自己的脸莫名的变得滚烫，来不及多想，将那些东西塞回去，转身去追书包真正的主人。他见过他在另一条路上的车站里等车，于是朝那个方向跑去。他觉得自己该想点什么，但脑子却空白一片，还没等自己理清思绪，书包的主人就出现在了路上。

那家伙蹲在路上，脚边散乱着自己书包里的东西，看起来他也发觉自己拿错了东西。

他放慢脚步，调整着呼吸站到了他的身边。对发把脸埋在围在膝盖上的手臂里，他抽动着，发出细微的哭泣声。

他不知道怎么办才好，只能停在一边，把书包放到对方的面前。

“……我很恶心吧？”他突然抬起头看着他，眼角红红的，嘴角边上还有没擦掉的泪水。

他猜想对方知道自己打开了书包，认出了那张纸，以及藏在铅笔盒里的小秘密。但他决定装作什么都不知道，“你要吃冰激凌吗？”他摇了摇头之后，指着街边停着的冰激凌车。

对方没有回答，重新把脸埋了回去。

他只好也蹲下，小声的问道，“你喜欢什么味道的？”

等了很久，等到对方不再颤抖的时候，从手臂终于传来了闷闷的回答，“香草。”

五分钟后，他们坐在了街边的台阶上，各自舔着一个脆皮甜筒。天空已经变成了轻盈的蓝紫色，只有在很远的角落里还残留着橙红。空气中的湿气变冷了，但吹来的风依旧是燥热的，它刮走了那一点点的凉意，也吹干了某人脸上的泪痕。

他看到一个黄色的挂件从对方的裤子口袋里掉了出来，这朵黄色的小花在夜风中摇晃着，他立即抓住它，将对方的手机抽了出来。不给手机主人反应过来的机会，一口气的摁上了一连串数字。

“我看到了你的化学考卷，那真是太……”他把手机还给了他，“你要是有什么不明白的地方可以发消息问我。”

对方迟疑的看着，始终没有说话。于是他只好站起来，指了指天空中开始闪烁的星星向他道别。在穿过马路之后，对方才大叫起他的名字。

“接下来的两个星期你还会来学校吗？”对方问道。

“和所有人一样，暑假之前每天都会来。”他回答完，似乎看到对方露出了一丝微笑，但夜色比之前的更加浓重，他看得并不是非常清楚。夏夜的风吹来，等他撩起遮挡视线的头发，再次望向马路对面的时候，对方已经拿着书包跑出去很远了。

他转身往自家的方向走去，在路过便利商店的时候，走进去买了一罐新的护手霜。

end

你买点正常一点的润滑剂不好吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 题目起不出来，我觉得这文应该叫书都念到屁眼里去了


End file.
